The Night I meet Freddy Fazbear
by Dueytwo
Summary: There is some mild profanity in this, but mostly it is about me meeting the iconic Freddy Fazbear and his friends, hope you guys enjoy.


I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, it is owned by Scott Cawthon who is a great guy, so buy his games...anyway, to the story...

It was 3 AM, and I heard a knock on my door. It was odd hearing someone knock on my door at this hour, especially since I don't normally get up until 6. I pretended I didn't hear it, and tried to get back to sleep. I was sleeping peacefully until I was interrupted by another loud knock. I finally got off my ass and go to the door, almost sleepwalking. When I open the door, I see the animatronics from a local Pizza Place called 'Freddy Fazbears.' The place had gone under many names, Fredbear's family diner until it was bought out by Fazbear Entertainment. A few years past but they had to close down due to sanitation issues, they opened again but an animatronic bite someone. Another location opened, but didn't last very long. One of the employees got ahold of one of the suits and killed five kids, which is surprising because the animatronics had facial recognition technology, so they could 'Spot a predator from a mile away.' But now they have this location. I didn't believe it at first, until Freddy started to speak "Mind if we come in?" he asked. "Uh...s-sure" I say as I open the door. Freddy comes in first, Chica next holding a golden suit, lastly Bonnie who is holding metal scraps. I start to look around "Hey, wheres Foxy?" I ask them. They look amongst themselves then look at the metal in Bonnie's hands. "This is Foxy" Bonnie says. "Woah...how did that happen?" I ask. "We were attacked." Freddy said simply. "What? Attacked? By who? Wasn't the night guard working?" I ask. "The night guard was already dead," Chica says "The generation one attacked us, and did that to Foxy" she says as she points to Foxy. "Look, you guys can spend the night, but I need to sleep before I can fully comprehend this alright?" I say. The animatronics just nod and go to my living room. I head to my bed and slowly start to sleep.

My alarm clock goes off and I wake up slowly as normal. I then start to remember last night, but I think of it as just a bad dream. I start my daily routen, showering, brushing my teeth, etc. I go to the kitchen and make myself some breakfast. *Cereal, my favourite* I start to eat casually, texting my girlfriend a bit even. I look up into my living room to turn on my TV, and nearly choke. "It wasn't a dream" I mutter as I get up to go talk to the animatronics. "Ok, so what happened?" I ask them. They all start to talk at once, trying to explain it. "One at a time please," I say. Freddy starts to speak up "The first generation animatronics killed the night guard then went to kill us, we escaped but barely." he says. "I could have swore generation two was right behind us," Chica says as I hear the doorbell. I go to open the door and notice Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and another Golden Freddy. I let them in, and they go to my living room without a word, me following behind them. I look to Chica and ask "Is this the generation two?" Chica nods, and Toy Freddy holds out a hand. I shake it hesitantly, and ask "Ok, so these are the second generation, the first generation is evil and attacked you guys...so that means you five are the third generation?" I ask pointing to Chica, the first golden, Freddy, Bonnie, and what's left of Foxy. "That's right." Freddy says. "So why did you guys come here?" I ask. Golden V2 says his first words, "You were the only security guard that quit instead of having a heart attack by us scaring them...or by V1 killing them." "That's right," I say because it was, "I'm not planning to be the guard again if that's what you're saying," I say. "That's not what we are asking," Toy Bonnie says "We are asking if you can hide us from the V1." I look around at them, and feel a bit bad "Only if you don't kill me" I say half joking. "Deal" they all say at once.

That was the day that my life was changed forever...they still live at my house, and they still hide from the V1


End file.
